The present invention relates to a system and a method for monitoring analysis devices and, in particular, it concerns a system and a method for diagnosing operating faults, adjusting operating parameters and providing routine maintenance for such devices.
Many different types of analysis devices are used for scientific and medical analysis in a laboratory setting. As these devices have become increasingly sophisticated, many now require complex software for their operation. Although such software can provide a simple and user-friendly interface for the routine operation of the device, difficulties arise when operating parameters must be changed, or when the operating software must be upgraded. Many of these adjustments are relatively routine, yet can be difficult and complicated for all but the most sophisticated user. Thus, routine maintenance has become extremely complex for such devices.
Furthermore, should the device itself actually experience operating faults, such that the performance of the device is reduced, the average user may not be aware that a problem has arisen. Even if the device is clearly inoperative, the average user would not be able to diagnose the problem, so that a repair technician would need to travel to the laboratory to assess the device. Should a new part be required, further visits to the laboratory would be necessary to obtain the part and then repair the device. Thus, on-site repair currently can require multiple visits and result in a relatively long period in which the device cannot be used, both of which are very costly and frustrating for the user.
There is therefore an unmet need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a system and a method for remotely monitoring the performance of an analysis device, diagnosing any problems and performing routine maintenance with a minimum of human intervention.
According to the teachings of the present invention, there is provided a system for monitoring an analysis device, comprising: (a) an instrument software for operating the analysis device; and (b) a system management software for receiving a report of a state of the analysis device from the instrument software and for determining a response to the report, the system management software including: (i) a hardware monitoring agent for interacting with the instrument software to obtain the report; and (ii) an expert system software for determining if the report is of an instrument error state, and for recommending an error correction response if the report is of the instrument error state.
Preferably, the response includes a command to alter at least one operating parameter of the analysis device. Also preferably, the command is sent to the instrument software by the hardware monitoring agent and is executed by the instrument software. Optionally, the response is an alarm to warn a user of the analysis device. Alternatively and preferably, the response includes ordering a component of the analysis device from a service provider.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the instrument software is run on a first computer connected locally to the analysis device and the system management software is run on a second computer connected remotely to the analysis device. Preferably, the system management software allows the analysis device to be adjusted by the second computer through the instrument software.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the expert system software includes: (a) an expert system model module for containing a list of instrument error states and a list of corresponding tests to perform; (b) an expert system engine module for determining the response based on the list of error states and on the list of corresponding tests; and (c) an expert system log module for recording interactions between the expert system software and the instrument software. Preferably, the expert system engine module further selects a test to be performed on the analysis device and the hardware monitoring agent performs said test through said instrument software. Also preferably, the expert system software further analyzes said recorded interactions between said expert system software and said instrument software in order to add information to said expert system model module.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of diagnosing an operating fault in an analysis device, comprising the steps of: (a) providing the analysis device with an instrument software for operating the analysis device; (b) obtaining a report of the operating fault from the instrument software; (c) selecting a command to correct the operating fault based upon said report; and (d) causing said instrument software to execute said command to correct the operating fault.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a system for the maintenance of an analysis device, including: (a) an instrument software for operating the analysis device; and (b) a system management software for determining when a maintenance action is to be performed on the analysis device. Preferably, the maintenance action includes determining when a component of the analysis device should be replaced. Also preferably, the maintenance action includes an automatic adjustment of an operating parameter of the analysis device.